Rückkehr
by sittingPencil
Summary: Nach zehn Jahren in der Verbannung kehrt ein völlig verwandelter Severus Snape nach Hogwarts zurück, um einen Neuanfang zu starten. [Kurze Kurzgeschichte. Ist durchaus mit einem Augenzwinkern zu betrachten. Drei alternative Enden. OoC.]
1. Endlich wieder zu Hause

_Die Idee entstand durch akute Übermüdung und Unterzuckerung. Wurde auch größtenteils in diesem Zustand verfasst. Vielleicht liest sich ja irgendjemand diesen Schwachfug durch. ;)  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Joanne K Rowling gehört alles, mir nichts, außer der Idee. Geld will ich hiermit auch keines verdienen._

* * *

**Endlich wieder zu Hause**

Mit einem leisen, unscheinbaren Klicken öffnete sich die Tür. Er seufzte glücklich auf. Oh, wie er dieses Klicken vermisst hatte! Schwungvoll stieß er sie weit auf und entfachte den alten Leuchter an der Decke, der ihm schon immer so treu Licht gespendet hatte.

Er betrat den staubigen Raum mit einem kleinen Gefühl der Wehmut. Die Wände waren kahl. Irgendjemand hatte die Regale entfernen lassen und auch von seinen mühselig gesammelten Zaubertrankzutaten, die er fein säuberlich in Einweckgläsern ausgestellt hatte, war nirgends etwas zu sehen.

Aber sein Schreibtisch, sein guter alter Schreibtisch stand immer noch an Ort und Stelle, bereit, das Gewicht alter, dicker Bücher zu ertragen, genau wie die vielen Stapel mieser Zaubertrankaufsätze. Selbst diese hatte er beinahe vermisst.

Zehn Jahre war er nicht mehr hier gewesen. Zehn lange Jahre, in denen er zum Nichtstun verbannt war, abgeschnitten von der Zaubererwelt. Dies war die Strafe des Ministeriums gewesen, als sie über das Urteil über ihn, Severus Snape, hatten entscheiden müssen.

Er erinnerte sich noch lebhaft daran, viel zu lebhaft für seinen Geschmack.

Er hatte in diesem harten, unbequemen Stuhl gesessen, geschwächt von einem dreimonatigen Aufenthalt in Askaban, alle unerbittlichen Gesichter auf ihn gerichtet. Severus hatte bereits mit sich abgeschlossen und gehofft, er würde seine Seele wenigstens einem netteren Dementor überlassen, als Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange und die anderen Todesser es getan hatten.

Doch es war etwas geschehen, womit er und niemand sonst wohl je gerechnet hatten. Potter, der unglaublich begriffsstutzige, verachtenswerte Potter war vorgetreten und hatte sich für ihn eingesetzt. Typisch Gryffindor.

Er hatte erklärt, dass Severus Albus Dumbledore nur getötet hatte, weil dieser es von ihm verlangt hatte. Um Severus' Tarnung beim Dunklen Lord aufrecht zu erhalten und den drei Gören im Geheimen bei der Vernichtung der Horkruxe zur Seite zu stehen.

Auch heute war er immer noch überrascht, dass Potter dies einfach so zugab, und ein noch größeres Rätsel war ihm, woher er von Dumbledores Anweisung gewusst hatte. Severus vermutete immer noch, dass Granger ihm irgendwie zugeredet hatte, denn sie war die Einzige des _Goldenen Trios_, die wenigstens ein bisschen Auffassungsgabe besaß. Oder aber Potter war, wie immer, einfach nur publicitygeil gewesen.

Severus' andere Untaten allerdings hatte niemand abstreiten können, auch er hatte es gar nicht erst versucht. Freiheitsberaubung, Nötigung, Beihilfe zum Mord, Vergewaltigung … all das war nicht ungestraft geblieben und Severus hatte die Verkündung der Richter stillschweigend akzeptiert.

Normalerweise hätten auch solche Taten zu einer Inhaftierung in Askaban geführt, doch das Ministerium hätte einfach nicht gut dagestanden, wenn sie den Entlastungen des „Goldjungen von England" nicht gehuldigt hätten.

Man hatte seinen Zauberstab konfisziert und sicher versiegelt. Dieses Siegel hätte niemand brechen können, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Ferner hatte man die magische Energie, die durch seinen Körper floss, mit irgendeinem Zauber gebannt, von dem Severus schon oft gelesen hatte. Tiefschwarze Magie. Ein Zaubereiministerium durfte etwas Derartiges selbstverständlich anwenden, ohne irgendwelche Konsequenzen zu befürchten.

Das Einzige was man ihm außer seiner Kleidung gab, war ein Zettel mit dem Datum, an dem er Zauberkräfte und -Stab zurück erhalten würde, und ein Portschlüssel in der Form eines kleinen, pausbäckig lächelnden Plastikferkels mit einem Zielort seiner Wahl. Er hatte sich vermutlich zu vorschnell entschieden.

Er war in sein kleines Haus in Spinners End zurückgekehrt und hatte dort einige Monate gelebt, hatte aber feststellen müssen, dass er ohne Magie dort nicht weit kam. Die Wintermonate waren schier unerträglich und als der erste Frühling anbrach, hatte er sich auf den Weg gemacht. Wohin, das hatte er nicht gewusst.

Sechs ganze Jahre lang war er obdachlos gewesen, oft ein einfacher Landstreicher. Als die Zeiten gerade gut standen, hatte er sogar ein eigenes Zimmer in einem Obdachlosenheim bewohnt, wo er immer gesicherte Mahlzeiten hatte. Sogar einen einfachen Muggeljob hatte er gefunden, primitivste Arbeit in einer Fabrik, wo er alle zehn Minuten einen einzigen Hebel hatte betätigen müssen. Doch immerhin hatte er sich so Geld verdienen können, so wenig es auch war.

Severus wusste immer noch nicht wie, doch eines Tages hatte ein Mitbewohner desselben Heimes von Severus' Straftaten erzählt – und sie entsprachen grausamer Weise alle der Realität, auch wenn die Erwähnung Magie außen vor gelassen wurde. Woher er von ihnen wusste, oder ob er gar Verbindungen zur Zauberergemeinschaft hatte, sollte eine Frage bleiben, die Severus nie beantwortet bekommen würde.

Kurz darauf hatte man ihm Hausverbot erteilt und rigoros vor die Tür gesetzt. Auch seine Arbeitsstelle hatte er verloren, da er immer öfter betrunken dort erschienen war. So blieb ihm nichts mehr, außer dem Alkohol, den er sich tagtäglich erschnorrte, vorzugsweise am Bahnhof oder in belebten Fußgängerzonen. Irgendjemand hatte immer Mitleid gehabt.

Es war erschreckend gewesen, wie schnell er sich an dieses Dasein gewöhnt hatte, und noch erschreckender, dass beinahe alle Erinnerungen an die lange Zeit wie ausgelöscht waren. Nur noch einige einzelne Tage schwirrten Severus im Kopf herum und er war dankbar dafür, denn er erinnerte sich zumindest daran, dass diese Jahre alles andere als ein Zuckerschlecken gewesen waren.

Eines Nachts hatte ihn irgendein altes Muggelehepaar bei einem Spaziergang unterkühlt gefunden, mit einer schweren Alkoholvergiftung, mehr tot als lebendig. Sie waren es auch gewesen, die einen Krankenwagen gerufen hatten.

Nachdem er für einige Tage, oder vielleicht auch Wochen, er wusste es nicht mehr genau, im Krankenhaus geblieben war, bemuttert und versorgt von pummeligen Krankenschwestern mit roten Kringellocken und einem Lächeln, dass seinem Plastikschwein von damals alle Ehre gemacht hatte, wurde er in eine psychiatrische Anstalt gewiesen, die für „solche Fälle" spezialisiert war.

Das Problem mit dem Alkohol hatte er ziemlich schnell in den Griff bekommen, er hatte schon immer eine außergewöhnliche Selbstdisziplin gehabt. Viel schlimmer war die Tatsache, dass seine Berichte von der Zaubererwelt von den Ärzten als Hirngespinste abgetan wurden, egal wie überzeugend er auch argumentierte.

So hatte er elend lange Jahre in einem nur spärlich eingerichteten Raum verbracht, sein Stolz war mehr als gekränkt. Doch immerhin hatte es dort Pflege, warmes Wasser und genügend Nahrung gegeben. Wenn man mal von seinen Mitpatienten absah, war die Behausung alles andere als unvorteilhaft gewesen. Er hatte genug Zeit gehabt, um sein Wissen stets aufzufrischen, indem er in alten Erinnerungen kramte und leise murmelnd irgendwelche Zauberformeln wiederholt hatte. So kam es, dass ihm auch irgendwann wieder der Zettel mit dem Datum eingefallen war. Das Datum, an dem er seinen Zauberstab und somit auch seine magischen Fähigkeiten wieder ausgehändigt bekommen würde. Wäre diese Erleuchtung nicht gewesen, hätte er vermutlich den Rest seines Lebens in dem kleinen Zimmer vor sich hin gegammelt.

Er hatte den Pflegern und Ärzten die Lüge aufgetischt, er sei ein gescheiterter Geschäftsmann aus der Muggelwelt, von Mutter und Vater ungeliebt – Letzteres entsprach immerhin der Wahrheit – und maßlos enttäuscht von seinem Leben. Nachdem er dies in jeder Sitzung hartnäckig wiederholt hatte und darauf bestanden hatte, dass die Zaubererwelt seine persönliche Traumwelt war, in die er nie wieder zurückkehren würde, hatte man ihm schließlich geglaubt und nach einem kurzen Aufenthalt in der normalen Station, in der lediglich Personen mit leichten Depressionen, Ess- und Angststörungen therapiert wurden, entlassen.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn noch am selben Tag hatte er den Termin beim Zaubereiministerium gehabt. Ironischer Weise war der Weg nicht viel mehr als ein Katzensprung, denn die Anstalt war nur wenige Straßen entfernt. Vorteilhaft war, dass Severus an diesem Tag seit langem richtig gepflegt aussah. Sorgfältig rasiert, mit einem frischen, minzigen Geschmack im Mund und Haare, die ihm locker um die Schultern fielen.

Die Zurückgabe seines Zauberstabes und der Umkehrzauber des schwarzmagischen Fluchs, der seine magische Energie blockiert hatte, war mit wenig Brimborium verlaufen. Für wenige Minuten hatte er einfach nur dagestanden, seinen Zauberstab angestarrt und stumme Tränen der Erleichterung geweint, bis er schließlich zurück nach Spinners End appariert war, nachdem er aus seinem Verließ in Gringotts ein wenig Geld abgehoben hatte.

Dort hatte er sich häuslich eingerichtet und begonnen, die Annehmlichkeiten eines Zaubererlebens richtig auszukosten. Irgendwann hatte er seine ersten Bewerbungen nach Hogwarts geschrieben, direkt an Minerva McGonagall, die gegenwärtige Direktorin, adressiert. Vorläufig hatte sie abgelehnt, doch da einige Monate später Horace Slughorn überraschend verstarb – Herzinfarkt, kein Wunder bei seiner Lebensweise – empfing sie ihn mit offenen Armen, wo er doch immer noch der fähigste Zaubertrankmeister war, den sie kannte. Lebend zumindest. Zudem benötigte Slytherin einen neuen, alten Hauslehrer.

Dies war vor drei Tagen geschehen, gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn morgen würde bereits das nächste Schuljahr beginnen. Severus streckte sich und ließ sich in den äußerst gemütlichen Ledersessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen. Das erste Mal seit Jahren war er richtig glücklich. Einfach nur das Gefühl, hier zu sein, zurück in Hogwarts, ließ ihn frohlocken und seine Brust vor Glück anschwellen. Ja, er war wie ausgewechselt. Kein brummeliger, unangenehmer Geselle mehr, dafür war er viel zu dankbar, dass er wieder hier sein durfte. Zudem gab es auch andere Dinge, die sein Leben fortan sehr erträglich machen würden.

Potter würde ihn nie wieder belästigen.

Niemals mehr würde er seinen Geist vor einem Feind verschließen müssen, dem er gleichzeitig die Stiefel leckte.

Und das Allerwichtigste: Lord Voldemort war tot, endgültig besiegt. Severus lächelte breit.

„Lord Voldemort", sagte er laut und deutlich. „Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!"

Dieser Name hatte jetzt keine Bedeutung mehr, er konnte ihn aussprechen, ohne Angst zu haben, der alte Trottel namens Tom Riddle bekäme Wind davon. Er konnte nicht anders, als laut zu lachen.

Fröhlich grinsend erhob er sich, um seine alten Privatgemächer zu betreten. Sein altes Passwort funktionierte noch immer, musste er zu seiner Freude feststellen, also betrat er sein Reich mit beschwingten Schritten durch die Tür hinter seinem Schreibtisch und entfachte ein Licht mit seinem Zauberstab. Er musste grinsen. Sein Zauberstab.

„Lumos. Nox. Lumos. Nox. Lumos, Nox, Lumos, Nox! Lumos!" Er kicherte leise, beendete diese Kindereien jedoch schnell wieder, denn der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, verschlug ihm glatt den Atem.

Alles sah noch genauso aus wie damals, an jenem Tag, als er diese Räumlichkeiten verlassen hatte um Dumbledores letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen und er daraufhin zusammen mit Draco auf der Flucht war. Alles, wirklich alles war, im Gegensatz zu seinem Büro, an seinem alten Platz. Die Bücherregale mit all seinen wertvollen Schätzen, das große dunkelrote Wildledersofa vor dem Kamin. Mit einer lässigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes entzündete er darin ein prasselndes Feuer.

Auch die Läufer am Boden waren alle noch da, wo sie sein sollten. Wunderbar weich und warm, selbst wenn man hier barfuss unterwegs war. Der antike Beistelltisch war immer noch an Ort und stelle, genau wie die beiden schwarzen Ledersessel vor den magischen Fenstern mit den dunkelgrünen Vorhängen.

Mit zitternden Beinen ging er langsam im Raum umher. Er war tatsächlich wieder hier. Nach all den Eskapaden. Ob sein Schlafzimmer und Bad wohl auch in genauso einem tadellosem Zustand waren? Sein Magen kribbelte vor Freude, am liebsten wollte er die ganze Welt umarmen. Da dies nicht ging, weinte er stattdessen eine kleine Träne des Glücks.

Selbst als es an seiner zweiten Tür, die nicht in sein Büro sondern direkt in einen Kerkergang führte, klopfte, verschwand seine gute Laune nicht. Beherzt schritt er auf sie zu und riss sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf. Wie früher Dumbledore, stand jetzt seine Vorgesetzte, die Direktorin Minerva McGonagall, vor ihm, sein Lächeln verwirrt erwidernd.

„Minerva, was für eine Überraschung. Kommen Sie herein!"

Sie wirkte immer noch leicht konfus, folgte dieser überaus netten Einladung aber.

„Setzen Sie sich doch. Möchten Sie etwas trinken? Tee, Kaffe, Wein oder etwas Stärkeres?", bot Severus freundlich an, die Tür leise schließend.

„Äh, nein danke, Severus. Geht es Ihnen gut?" Sie beäugte ihn besorgt und machte keine Anstalten, sich zu setzen.

„Oh, danke der Nachfrage, Minerva. Mir geht es so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Außer der Tatsache, dass die meisten Utensilien in meinem Büro scheinbar gepfändet wurden, habe ich nichts zu beklagen."

Minerva besah den Mann vor sich skeptisch. War er verrückt geworden oder war dies einfach nur eine gesteigerte Form seines krankhaften Sarkasmus?

„Horace hatte die Zutaten benötigt und war so frei, sie in seinem Büro aufzustellen. Sie werden sie sich also wieder holen können, wann immer Sie möchten."

Severus lachte fröhlich auf und klatschte in die Hände.

„Das ist ja fantastisch, Minerva. Und mein allerherzlichstes Beileid, auch wenn ich nicht verhehlen kann, dass mir Professor Slughorns Tod von Gunsten war …"

Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Minerva sah ihn tadelnd an, lächelte dann aber.

„Es hätte mich auch stark gewundert, wenn nicht wenigstens ein kleines bisschen Slytherin in Ihnen zurück geblieben wäre, Severus. Ich hoffe, Sie werden uns morgen beim gemeinsamen Frühstück des Kollegiums und der Auswahlzeremonie am Abend die Ehre erweisen."

„Aber natürlich. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt, die neuen Lehrkräfte kennen zu lernen. Sofern sich bei einer von ihnen nicht um Potter handelt."

Minerva winkte beschwichtigend mit der linken Hand, sah allerdings etwas traurig aus.

„Nein, von Harry haben wir schon seit Jahren nichts mehr gehört. Die für Sie bekannten Gesichter werden Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin, Neville Longbottom und Hermine Granger sein. Und natürlich Ihre alten Kollegen, die allesamt sehr gespannt sind, Sie wieder zu sehen."

Severus war ein wenig überrascht. Der Werwolf hatte geheiratet. Nun gut, aber er stellte fest, dass die Namensliste weitaus schlimmer hätte sein können.

„Lassen Sie mich raten. Neville Longbottom unterrichtet Kräuterkunde und Nymphadora … Lupin Verwandlung."

„Goldrichtig. Remus unterrichtet wieder Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Hermines Posten ist Alte Runen. Sie alle sind äußerst kompetente Mitarbeiter."

Er war erleichtert, dass Remus seinen alten Posten wieder aufgenommen hatte, denn er selbst wollte mit den Dunklen Künsten nichts mehr zu tun haben. Den Gedanken allerdings, dass er Longbottom und Tonks nicht gerade für kompetent genug hielt, um Hauslehrer zu sein, behielt er für sich.

„Sehr schön", seufzte er. „Ich freue mich auf einen Neuanfang mit den Vieren. Gute Nacht, Minerva!"

Er schob sie mit sanfter Gewalt Richtung Tür, schließlich wollte er nicht unhöflich erscheinen. Jedoch wollte er jetzt am liebsten etwas Zeit mit sich alleine Verbringen, denn eines hatte sich nicht geändert, er schätzte noch immer die Einsamkeit, solange sie vorübergehend war.

„Willkommen zurück, Severus. Vielleicht erzählen Sie mir ja eines Tages von Ihren letzten zehn Jahren. Ich bin mir sicher, auch Albus würde gerne davon hören", sagte sie noch, ehe Severus die Tür schloss und sie lächelnd verabschiedete.

Also hatte Dumbledore seinen Platz im Gemälde angenommen. Das war gut zu hören. Er würde ihm sicher mal einen Besuch abstatten. Doch jetzt war es an der Zeit, seine anderen Zimmer zu betreten, um zu sehen, ob dort auch alles so war, wie es sein sollte.

Als er sein Bad betrat, und darin Licht machte, seufzte er ein weiteres Mal selig auf. Genau wie früher. Alte, unerfreuliche Erinnerungen an Abende, die er in der Badewanne verbracht hatte, in dem sich Schmerz stillende Zusätze befunden hatten, kamen in ihm hoch. Er war glücklich, dass er jene Badezusätze vermutlich nie wieder brauchen würde. Er löschte das Licht und schloss zufrieden die Tür.

Nur wenige Schritte vom Bad entfernt lag sein Schlafzimmer. Sein allergrößtes Heiligtum, wo er schon lange keinen mehr hinein gelassen hatte. Andererseits war ja auch er selbst lange nicht mehr darin gewesen.

Er ging auf Zehenspitzen, als er eintrat und vermied es zunächst auch, ein Licht zu entfachen. Er fand den Weg zu seinem Bett auch so, sooft wie er damals hier hineingestolpert war, meist noch in voller Todessermontur.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Matratze. Merlin, wie unglaublich weich dieses Bett doch war! Kein Vergleich zu allem, worauf er in den langen Jahren gelegen hatte. Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen.

Wenig später fielen ihm auch schon die Augen zu und er sank in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	2. Alternatives Ende 1

**Alternatives Ende 1 - Das schnulzige Ende**

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war er zunächst ein wenig orientierungslos, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass sein neues Leben begonnen hatte. Er lachte laut auf, als er bemerkte, dass seine Füße noch immer fest auf seinem Bettvorleger standen. Er musste gestern wirklich müde gewesen sein …

Schnell schwang er sich hoch und eilte ins Wohnzimmer, wo er erleichtert feststellte, dass es kurz nach Acht Uhr morgens war. Also hatte er noch genug Zeit zu duschen und gemeinsam mit seinen Kollegen zu frühstücken.

Pfeifend spazierte er ins Bad, entledigte sich seiner Kleidung und drehte das Wasser auf, das nur wenig später weich und warm auf seinen Körper prasselte. Dabei summte er fröhlich vor sich in.

Mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften betrat er erneut sein Schlafzimmer um sich frische Kleidung aus seinem Schrank zu holen. Ob sie wohl noch da war, nach all der langen Zeit?  
Das Glück war Severus wieder hold und er griff sich eine schwarze Hose und ein einfaches, schwarzes Hemd. Auf seine schwere, düstere Robe wollte er heute ganz verzichten.

Gut gelaunt und immer noch leise vor sich hin summend flitzte er wenig später die Kerkergänge entlang und stieg die vielen Treppen empor, die ihn irgendwann in die Eingangshalle führten. Dort fiel sein Blick auf die Punktegläser. Ob es wohl immer noch nötig war, den Häusern so viele Punkte abzuziehen, wie er es damals getan hatte? Vermutlich nicht, zumindest nichts seinerseits.

Der Geruch von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee stieg ihm in die Nase und auch sein Magen meldete sich mit einem ärgerlichen Knurren zu Wort. Er sog den Duft tief in seine Nase und ging auf die hohe Tür zur Großen Halle zu, die nur leicht angelehnt war.

Da außer dem Kollegium noch niemand anwesend war, hatte man – wie zu den Weihnachtstagen in Hogwarts – einen einzigen Tisch in der Mitte der Halle gedeckt, gerade groß genug für fünfzehn Leute. Im Moment allerdings saßen nur zwei Personen an ihm: Minerva McGonagall und eine junge Frau mit langem rotbraunen Haar, die er nicht kannte. Allerdings musste er feststellen, dass sie außergewöhnlich hübsch war … strahlend blaue Augen, kleine Stupsnase, ein süßer frecher Mund …

„Guten Morgen, Severus, setzen Sie sich doch zu uns", riss ihn die Stimme der Direktorin aus seinen Gedanken.

„Oh, äh, ja, gerne doch. Guten Morgen", stammelte er sich zusammen.

Er setzte sich neben Minerva und warf der fremden Frau einen interessierten Blick zu. Sie erwiderte ihn und lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Severus meinte, einen leichten Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen zu erkennen.

„Severus, das ist Leandra Klausen, unsere neue Lehrerin für Muggelkunde. Leandra, ich habe Ihnen ja schon kurz von Severus erzählt."

Severus lächelte sie an und reichte ihr über dem Tisch die Hand. „Sehr erfreut", murmelte er und spürte ein angenehmes Kribbeln, als sich ihre Hände berührten.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Severus", sagte Leandra glockenhell und lächelte ihn mit funkelnden Augen an.

Wenig später erschienen auch die ihm bekannten Gesichter und gesellten sich zu ihnen. Neville Longbottom war kaum wieder zu erkennen, nicht mehr pausbäckig und mollig, eher stämmig gebaut, seine Erscheinung deutlich selbstbewusster. Auch Hermine Granger hatte sich deutlich verändert, sie wirkte etwas ruhiger und ihr Haar war deutlich kürzer. Einzig Lupin wirkte noch genauso müde und blass wie früher, auch wenn er wesentlich älter geworden war und Tonks hatte sich kein bisschen verändert – noch immer trug sie dieses lächerlich bunte Haar.

Schon bald waren sie alle in ein Gespräch vertieft, an dem sich auch Severus beteiligte, was die Anwesenden alle Stirn runzelnd zur Kenntnis nahmen, besonders seine alten Kollegen wie Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid, Septima Vector und einige andere. Selbst Argus Filch war anwesend und machte Miss Granger andauernd schöne Augen.

Der Kaffe schmeckte nach Kaffe, die Brötchen nach Brötchen, der Schinken nach Schinken und der Joghurt nach Joghurt.

Nachdem das Frühstück beendet war, beschloss Severus, einen Spaziergang um den schwarzen See zu unternehmen. Ob der alte Riesenkraken wohl immer noch darin lebte?

Als er die Eingangshalle durchquerte, hörte er leise Schritte hinters sich, die langsam näher kamen.

„Warten Sie, Severus. Ich möchte Sie begleiten, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben."

Sein Herz machte einen heftigen Hüpfer. Das war Leandra. Er drehte sich um und blickte in ihre großen, warmen, tiefblauen Augen. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Was sollte ich dagegen haben, Leandra?"

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern bedachte ihn mit warmen Blicken. Eine ganze Weile standen die beiden so da, bis sie sich entschlossen, endlich das Tor nach draußen zu durchqueren.

Zunächst gingen sie schweigend nebenher, planlos, worüber sie sich unterhalten könnten. Severus fühlte sich dabei wie ein Teenager, der das erste Mal einem schönen Mädchen gegenüber stand.

„Wie lange unterrichten Sie schon in Hogwarts, Leandra?", traute sich Severus schließlich zu fragen.

„Oh, dies ist mein erstes Jahr hier. Der alte Lehrer für Muggelkunde ist in Rente gegangen und ein schneller Ersatz wurde benötigt. Also hat sich Minerva bei mir gemeldet", erklärte sie mit sanfter Stimme.

Das Eis war schnell gebrochen. Er erfuhr, dass Leandra eine Squib war, sich aber schon immer nach der Zaubererwelt gesehnt hatte, besonders als ihre jüngerer Schwester den Brief der Zaubererschule aus Deutschland erhalten hatte, denn das war das Land, in dem sie geboren war. Leben tat sie allerdings schon länger in Großbritannien und hatte sich mit Touristenführungen und Aushilfsjobs über Wasser gehalten.

Sie waren schnell ins „Du" übergegangen, und Severus traute sich sogar, ein wenig von seiner Vergangenheit anzuschneiden. Sie wirkte nicht geschockt sondern zeigte viel Verständnis. Irgendwann kam er zum Thema „Zaubertränke" und sie zeigte sich begeistert und sehnsüchtig, da dies eine Wissenschaft war, die sie schon immer interessiert hatte.

Severus versprach ihr, ihr einige Tränke beizubringen, für die kein Zauberstab von Nöten war und das waren nicht gerade wenige und die meisten von ihnen waren recht nützlich. Leandra hakte sich bei ihm ein.

„Aber nur, wenn ich dich zum Essen einladen darf, Severus", lächelte sie.

„Wie? Ich … nun, ist das nicht etwas zu viel?", fragte er ein wenig verlegen.

„Keineswegs! Du darfst dir auch aussuchen, wohin wir gehen. Und stell dir vor, dir wird sogar die Ehre zuteil, einen Tisch für uns vorzubestellen." Sie zwinkerte ihm keck zu.

Severus lächelte zu ihr herunter. „Einverstanden."

Sie erwiderte sein lächeln und küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Wange.

„Danke, Severus. Ich muss nun leider gehen und noch etwas für den Unterricht vorbereiten. Ich freue mich schon!"

„Ich … ich mich auch", hauchte er, und sah, wie sie winkend in Richtung Schloss verschwand.

Er sah ihr noch eine Weile hinterher. Dann drehte er sich abrupt um. Er hatte schon eine ausgezeichnete Idee. In einer unscheinbaren Seitenstraße in Hogsmeade befand sich ein gemütliches chinesisches Restaurant mit entzückender Dekoration. Er hoffte inständig, dass es noch immer da war und nicht gar Bankrott gemacht hatte, während er hinter den Schlossmauern apparierte.

Doch auch in diesem Falle hatte er Glück, denn nach nur wenigen Schritten hatte er den Laden wieder gefunden. Er sah noch genauso aus wie damals.

Fröhlich lächelnd bestellte er einen Tisch für zwei direkt am magischen Seerosenteich. Oh, das würde Leandra sicher gefallen!, frohlockte er innerlich.

Mit dem Gefühl, sein Schlafzimmer womöglich doch bald wieder mit jemandem zu teilen, verließ er das Restaurant und kehrte zu Fuß nach Hogwarts zurück. Das neue Schuljahr versprach, ein sehr gutes zu werden.

**Ende **


	3. Alternatives Ende 2

**Alternatives Ende 2 - Das undankbare Ende**

Ein Albtraum riss ihn schon wenig später aus jenem erholsamen Schlaf heraus. Er hatte geträumt, er befände sich wieder auf seinem alten Schlafplatz auf dem dreckigen Boden der verlassenen U-Bahnstation. Seine Kleidung war von kaltem Schweiß durchtränkt. Ihm war schlecht. Mühsam setzte er sich wieder auf.

Er seufzte tief. Vermutlich hatte er sich selbst etwas vorgemacht. So schön es war, wieder zu Hause zu sein, die zehn verlorenen Jahre konnte ihm niemand wieder zurückgeben. Ärgerlich riss er sich seinen schwarzen Umhang vom Leib. Er fühlte sich von seinen Kleidermassen erdrückt. Nervös lockerte er den engen Kragen seines Hemdes.

Wahrscheinlich würde der erste Zauber der Wiederkehr schon bald verfliegen. Dann war er wieder der verbitterte alte Zaubertrankmeister, von allen Schülern gehasst und von seinen Kollegen lediglich geduldet, dazu verdammt all die miesen Aufsätze unfähiger Kinder zu korrigieren. Und dann auch noch die Gesichter seiner ehemaligen Schüler Longbottom und Granger …

Abrupt stand er auf, schleuderte seinen Umhang wütend zu Boden und verließ das dunkle Schlafzimmer.

Mit einem Blick auf seine antike Standuhr im Wohnzimmer stellte er fest, dass es gerade mal kurz nach Mitternacht war. Seufzend zog er seinen Zauberstab und schnippte ihn einmal kurz.

„Cookie!", rief er barsch.

Er war gespannt, ob sein Lieblingshauself noch immer in Hogwarts war.

Nur einige Augenblicke später gab es einen leisen Knall und der stumme Hauself erschien vor seinen Füßen. Er verneigte sich tief vor Severus und fiel dabei fast vorne über.

„Bringe mir meinen Lieblingswein, und zwar Dalli!", zischte Severus.

Cookie verbeugte sich noch tiefer und landete mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Teppich. Bevor Severus auch nur begonnen hatte, über ihn zu schimpfen, verschwand der alte Hauself an Ort und Stelle und tauchte kurze Zeit später mit einer staubigen Flasche in der Hand wieder auf.

„Geht doch!", bellte Severus. „Und jetzt verschwinde."

Severus drehte sich abrupt um, da er womöglich seine guten Manieren vergessen hätte, wenn er noch einmal diese lächerliche tiefe Verbeugung hätte sehen müssen. Er schritt auf die Vitrine zu, die zwischen zwei Regalen stand, und holte ein Weinglas hervor. Er war sicher, dass ihn ein Gläschen gleich wieder aufmunterte.

Als er sich den blutroten Wein einschenkte, kam ihm ein großartiger Gedanke. Warum sollte er es sich nicht mit eben diesem Glas Wein und einem guten Schmöker in der Wanne gemütlich machen?

Also suchte er sich ein uraltes Buch, dessen Titel nur noch zu erahnen war, aus dem Regal, und ließ es zusammen mit dem Glas ins Bad schweben, während er mit der Weinflasche im Arm hinterher ging.

Mit einem lässigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes war die Badewanne randvoll mit warmen, dampfenden Wasser gefüllt. Lächelnd entledigte er sich seiner übrigen Kleidung und tauchte vollständig in das angenehme Nass ein. Dabei schwappte ein wenig Wasser über den Rand.

Er rief Buch und Wein zu sich und begann, sich zu entspannen und langsam wieder zu beruhigen. Das Schuljahr würde schon nicht so schlimm werden. Er rief sich wieder in Erinnerung, dass Voldemort tot und Potter womöglich verschollen war.

Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde war die Haut an seinen Füßen derart aufgeweicht, und sein Kopf durch den Wein angefüllt von Leichtigkeit, dass es an der Zeit war, das Bad zu beenden. Er wusch sich noch schnell mit der nach Lavendel duftenden Kernseife, ließ sie dann achtlos fallen und spülte seinen Körper flüchtig mit dem Wasser ab.

Er ließ das Buch auf den Beistelltisch im Wohnzimmer fliegen und rief stattdessen ein flauschiges Handtuch zu sich. Er seufzte wohlig auf, als er seinen Körper komplett darin einhüllte.

Vorsichtig setzte er seinen linken Fuß auf die Fliesen, dem kurze Zeit später auch der rechte folgte, machte einen Schritt – und rutschte auf der auf dem nassen Boden liegenden Kernseife aus.

Wie in Zeitlupe nahm er war, wie er den Halt am Boden verlor und nach hinten fiel. Er versuchte noch, sich an irgendetwas fest zu halten. Da er jedoch nichts fand, krallte er verzweifelt in das flauschige Handtuch. Er keuchte auf.

Mit einem lauten, hässlichen Knacken schlug sein Hinterkopf am Badewannenrand auf. Alles wurde schwarz.

**Ende **


	4. Alternatives Ende 3

**Alternatives Ende 3 - Das womöglich noch undankbarere Ende**

Wie versprochen leistete Severus seinen Kollegen am nächsten Morgen Gesellschaft. Erstaunlicher Weise tat es gut, die alten Gesichter wieder zu sehen, selbst Remus Lupin, dem er ja früher nicht wohl gesonnen war, begrüßte er fröhlich.

Schon lange nicht mehr hatte er ein so gutes Frühstück gehabt. Ihm wurden viele skeptische Blicke zugeworfen, als er hemmungslos rein haute, war er doch früher ein nicht besonders guter Esser gewesen.

Die Zeit bis zur abendlichen Zeremonie verbrachte er, indem er einen langen Spaziergang durch das Schloss unternahm. Er hatte all die verborgenen Winkel, die vielen Treppen und Geheimgänge und die sich bewegenden Rüstungen sehr vermisst. Des Öfteren empfing er einen leicht überraschten Gruß aus dem einen oder anderen Gemälde.

Schließlich beschloss er, der Direktorin und somit auch Albus Dumbledore einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten.

Das Büro der Schulleiterin hatte sich nur wenig verändert, es standen noch immer dieselben merkwürdigen Apparaturen herum, die leise sirrende Geräusche von sich gaben. Nur zwei Dinge fehlten, damit der Eindruck perfekt war: Die Schale mit den bunten Naschereien und ein vergnügter Albus Dumbledore, der sich mit einem langen Finger einen Zitronendrop daraus fischte.

Der Tag verging wie im Fluge und als der Abend nahte, war Severus tatsächlich ein wenig aufgeregt. Immerhin wären für ihn alle Schüler neu und er war unheimlich gespannt, ob es nicht das eine oder andere viel versprechende Gesicht unter ihnen gab.

Als sich die zukünftigen Erstklässler vor dem Lehrertisch einreihten, fielen Severus sogleich zwei rote Haarschöpfe ins Auge. Die Weasleys mussten also wieder Nachwuchs gezeugt haben. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. So viele Kinder wie Molly und Arthur hatten, würden da sicher noch weitere sommersprossige Gesichter auf ihn zu kommen.

Der erste Rotschopf, ein Mädchen, stellte sich als der Sohn von Bill und Fleur Weasley heraus, was man nicht nur an dem französischem Vornamen zu erkennen war – Lucie Pauline – sondern auch an dem leichten Anflug einer veelahaften Ausstrahlung. Sie kam nach Ravenclaw, wo bereits zwei andere rothaarige Schüler saßen, wie Severus schockiert feststellen musste.

Bei dem anderen neuen Weasleysprössling handelte es sich um einen Jungen mit einem ihm nur allzu bekannten Nachnamen: Potter. Severus rieb sich nervös die Schläfen. Das konnte ja heiter werden … Als sich der Junge umdrehte und auf den Schemel mit dem Hut zuging konnte er es genau erkennen: Dasselbe Gesicht wie Potter Senior, ebenfalls eine Brille lediglich die Haarfarbe unterschied ihn von seinem Vater.

Als der Junge jedoch nach Slytherin gesteckt wurde, entspannte sich Severus ein wenig. Vielleicht würde er ihm eine Chance geben.

Wenig später erschien das Festmahl. Die Ausmaße dieses hatte Severus in den letzten zehn Jahren verdrängt. Umso heftiger traf ihn der Schock angesichts dieser fantastischen Speisen. Er langte noch hemmungsloser zu, als noch heute Morgen beim Frühstück. Grinsend dachte er er, dass, wenn er so weitermachte, er irgendwann genauso dick sein würde wie sein Ex-Kollege Slughorn.

Das Highlight der Auswahlzeremonie war eine kleine Aufführung der Hausgeister, die seltsame Tänze und Gänsehaut erzeugende Gesänge zum Besten gaben. Ein angenehmes Schaudern überkam Severus und er fühlte sich einmal mehr wie neu geboren.

Völlig überfressen und hundemüde wankte er einige Stunden später in seine privaten Räume, in Sehnsucht an sein weiches, großes Bett. Vorher putzte er sich noch im Halbschlaf die Zähne und wusch sich kurz sein Gesicht, ehe er in seinen Lieblingspyjama schlüpfte.

Doch bevor er es schaffte, sich ins Schlafzimmer zu schleppen, geschah etwas, mit dem er nie wieder in seinem ganzen Leben gerechnet hatte.

Sein linker Unterarm brannte wie Feuer.

Entsetzt riss er seinen Ärmel hoch und besah sich das Dunkle Mal, dass eigentlich schon längst wieder verschwunden gewesen war. Es glühte dunkelrot. Severus schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, der Dunkle Lord war tot, endgültig besiegt! War es also ein alter Todesser, der ihn rief? Der womöglich Rache nehmen wollte?

Er schüttelte abermals seinen Kopf. Unmöglich, sie alle verrotteten in Askaban.

Mit der Zeit wurde der Schmerz unerträglicher und er tat das, was unvermeidlich war. Er beschwor eine simple schwarze Robe zu sich – seine Todesserverkleidung war längst vernichtet worden – und machte sich auf den Weg zur Appariergrenze.

Nymphadora Lupin lief ihm in der Eingangshalle über den Weg und zeigte sich verwundert darüber, dass er noch einmal das Schloss verließ. Severus murmelte etwas von „Eberkopf … Hosgmeade" eher er im Dunkeln verschwand.

Hinter dem Schlossgelände apparierte er, indem er sich auf sein Dunkles Mal konzentrierte, voller Angst vor dem, was auf ihn wartete.

Als die Außenwelt wieder Gestalt annahm fand er sich in einem Haus wieder, was ihm noch nie sehr angenehm gewesen war: Der Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12. Was zum Henker hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Sehr klug von dir zu erscheinen, Snape", sprach eine kalte Stimme aus dem Schatten. „Ich hatte nichts anderes von dir erwartet."

Diese Stimme kam ihm vage bekannt vor, doch er konnte nicht sagen, woher.

„Wer bist du?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme. „Und weshalb rufst du mich durch das Dunkle Mal?"

„Schweig!", zischte die Stimme. „Du hast nur zu sprechen, wenn ich es sage! _Crucio!_"

Severus schwanden die Sinne. Sein ganzer Körper war in einem weiß glühendem Käfig gefangen. Er schrie vor Pein, wälzte sich auf dem Boden, krümmte sich – und der Fluch wurde von ihm genommen.

Er spürte warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht und die Stimme, die ihm jetzt leise etwas ins Ohr flüsterte: „Du wirst mir dienen, so wie du meinem Vorgänger gedient hast, Snape, hast du verstanden?"

„Ja, ja, habe ich", stotterte Severus, sein Sinne noch immer Vernebelt. Der Schweiß lief ihm in die Augen. Er war nicht mehr an den Cruciatus gewöhnt.

„Nein, das hast du nicht. Ich bin der neue Dunkle Lord, Snape."

Er riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Plötzlich erkannte er diese Stimme.

„Potter?", flüsterte er fassungslos.

**Ende**


End file.
